In the past, various means have been providing for securing missile sections together. However these means have not provided as desirable a splice as is needed for a splice that can be easily connected and disconnected with a close tolerance fit between the missile sections. Therefore, there is a need for a splice connection between missile sections that enables the sections to be secured together and also to be separated quickly from each other.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a splice between missile sections that has quick access for connecting the missile sections together and also for allowing quick separation thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a quick access missile splice which includes means that can be latched to allow the missile sections to be telescoped together and as they are being telescoped together to be released to secure the sections together.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.